obsessed with you
by Jamesmaslow34x
Summary: AU. Big time rush is dead now Logan a doctor and Kendall Plays for Minnesota wilds, and what happens when Logan starts working late nights and Logan start hang out with James again. Kendall becomes abusive, and tell logans he not allowed to see his friends but what happens when he sneaks out. Kogan/Jagan end. Major Angst.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to think my awesome beta TheApathyImp, for this, Making this story possible, I have say I have other story to finish but I know you guys will love this I have thank people that have pushed me to write this I know probably hate me for how I writing kendall but It like AU so not probably how Kendall would act so I hope you love this story as much I love writing it for you, I'd love reviews know what you think and anything you want to tell me is fine.

I do not own big time rush nor do I have anything to do with the actors or writers of show.

* * *

Logan Mitchell thought he had the perfect life, but boy was he wrong. He been dating Kendall Knight, Big Time Rush was dead now, Logan had became the doctor he always dreamed of being and landed a job at a prestigious hospital. Logan found himself working late nights, and now he hardly had time to spend with Kendall. He sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. Kendall now played for the Minnesota Wild. Kendall's dream was coming true. One of his co workers broke him from his daydream.

"Mitchell, you're wanted in front; some guy is looking for you. Says his name is James. He's cute." His co-worker Rachel was such a pain, she meant well, but came off as annoying and vapid. Logan got up as made his way out of his office to the front.

There he stood, James Diamond one of his best friends.

"James how are you?"

James made his way over to him and gave him a bear hug, Logan knew Kendall was jealous of James always saying how much he _liked_ him. But James was into girls, there was no way he liked Logan.

"I'm good. Wow you look great! It's been a while." Logan said, smiling as he looked James over

"Thanks, and yeah, it has... how's Kendall, is he doing okay?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan sighed, looking down.

"He's great, we haven't had much time to spend together lately though, since I work nights most of the time and he works days. "

"I bet that is hard." James frowned a bit.

"It is hard sometimes. But we make it." Logan replied, smiling graciously.

James could see this was upsetting Logan, and changed the subject.

"Do you work late tonight? When's your shift end? We could go get ice cream like we used to!"

"I get off in about 10 minutes, so no I don't work late tonight. I'd like that!" Logan's face lit up at the prospect.

Logan felt better already. He didn't think Kendall would be home until later tonight, so the idea of company was nice. He finished his shift and ran out with his coat to meet James. He smiled when he saw James leaning against the wall and greeted with a wave.

"Ready to go?" James asked as he approached

Logan nodded with an excited smile.

"I sure am."

He walked out of hospital and gasped as he saw James' shiny new Volvo.

"Can I have your car? It's beautiful!"

James chuckled. "What do I get in return if I give you my car?"

"Free check ups"

Logan snorted as James smirked at him.

"Oh really, I might like that."

Logan did a double take. _Did James just make a flirty remark at me? _He thought, and then smirked a little himself.

"Ice cream, horndog."

"Alright, alright, and I'll have you know I didn't even mean anything perverted about that."

Logan shook his head. "Sure you didn't. I'm a taken man remember."

"Yeah yeah, smartass." James got into car, and waited for Logan. As soon as the smaller man slid inside and buckled up, James left the hospital.

It didn't take long to get to a small Ice cream shop. Logan stepped out of the car and grinned with excitement.

"What are you getting?"

Logan turned to look at James as he spoke. "Strawberry. What about you?"

"The kind with peanut butter cups in it."

"You forget the name of your favorite Ice cream all the time James." Logan said with a chuckle, shaking his head a bit.

"I'm not that smart."

Logan couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. "This is very true."

James pushed him, as Logan gave him a good shove back. They walked into the shop and Logan sat down as James ordered their Ice cream.

"Here"

Logan turned see James with the ice cream.

"Thanks"

Logan grabbed it, taking a big bite as James snorted.

"You've got a little something on your face."

He chuckled as he used the napkin to wipe his face.

"Thanks, but you better watch out, you've got something on your shirt."

James looked down quickly, hoping nothing was on his shirt as Logan smacked the hand with his ice cream. The jerk from the motion made the ice cream hit him square in the face and he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Logan I'm so gonna get you back for that!"

Logan was dying of laughter and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, but you so fell for that one! Oh, eww it's in your hair."

"WHAT?" James shouted, and whipped out a mirror to check his hair as Logan almost fell over laughing. Soon James' mirror was in one hand and his lucky comb was in the other.

"You still carry that around?" Logan shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Yes for times like this when my best friend decides to shove ice cream in my face and up my nose."

"I'm sorry James maybe we should go back my place and clean up?"

James chuckled and took their ice cream out the door with them. Logan got in car with James as he took off like a bat outta hell, going towards Logan and Kendall's place. Logan frowned a bit when he saw that Kendall was at home. He bit his lip as he got out of car, James following his lead.

"Let's go!"

"Oh, right." Logan said, shaking his head.

Soon they wer up the stairs and Logan opened the door, greeted by a smiling Kendall.

"Surprise."

Kendall frowned a bit when he saw James.

"Kendall, James came by the hospital. He's back home for a little bit, so we went for Ice cream. I got it in his hair so I offered to let him come over to clean up." Logan said with smile.

"Good to see you James, you should have called though _Logie_. "

Logan could hear that 'I'm pissed at you, right now Logan' tone in his voice.

"I didn't think about it Kendall... I figured you were still at practice."

Logan pointed James to bathroom and gulped when Kendall got dangerously close.

"We will talk about this later Logan." Kendall hissed out his words and then moved away as if nothing had happened.

Having the fear that Kendall was going punch something, Logan backed away. James made his way out of the bathroom soon after, his hair combed back neatly and now ice cream free.

"Would you like to stay for dinner James?" Logan asked with smile, trying not to beg with his eyes.

"No I have go, I have to meet my mom, so I should be going; but call me later Logan, we can hang out like we used to, like we're all Big Time Rush again."

James walked out of the apartment with a wave, and Kendall instantly rounded on Logan, looking pissed.

"What was you doing with him? You know I hate when you and James are alone Logan, how many times do I have to tell you that he would take you away from me?" Kendall started, yelling as Logan backed up into a corner.

"I know Kendall, but he's still our friend he always has been." Logan said almost pitifully, looking scared.

In a split second he felt Kendall's hand connect with his cheek, a sharp slap echoing around the room as he felt tears form. "Don't talk back to me! Now take off your clothes." Kendall's voice became dangerously quiet and commanding as he glared at Logan.

Logan was confused, but he knew not to back talk to Kendall.

"I have show you who you belong to." Kendall hissed as he grabbed Logan harshly through his jeans. Logan let out a soft cry, hating how his body reacted to Kendall's actions as he felt himself getting hard. He cursed himself silent as he let out a quiet moan, knowing it made Kendall even more horny. Kendall bucked his hips, grinding onto Logan. Logan threw his head against the wall, he couldn't deny how good it felt since it had been forever since they had had any time to do this.

"Beg for it." Kendall growled as he pulled at Logan's hair.

"Please Kendall I want you." He practically whimpered.

"More!"

"I want your cock inside of me please give it to me!" He said, louder this time.

"That's a good boy." Kendall pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his own pants as he yanked down Logan's pants and boxers then tore off his shirt.

"Suck me first." Kendall commanded, pushing Logan down to his knees. Logan took Kendall's length into his mouth as deep as could without gagging and heard Kendall moan. He grabbed at Logan's hair and started to thrust into his mouth as Logan moaned a little. "You like that don't you? You dirty slut."

Before Logan knew it, he was dragged into the living room and Kendall was sitting down on the couch. "Ride me. Now." It wasn't a request, it never was.

Logan screamed in slight pain as Kendall shoved himself into his ass. A burning sensation that he enjoyed a bit too much started as Kendall began to thrust into him hard and fast. He could still see anger in the blonde's eyes.

Kendall growled. "Move, cunt!"

Logan whimpered a bit and lifted himself on Kendall's length then slammed back down, throwing his head back as it started to not hurt as bad, and even feel good. Kendall was meeting his thrusts as Logan moved as hard he could on Kendall's cock. He changed his angle slightly and let out a cry when Kendall hit his prostate.

"Yes right there!"

"Fuck Logan, you like my big cock in your ass?"

"I love it Kendall please don't stop!"

Kendall started to go as fast and hard as he could, pounding into Logan's ass as he bounced up and down. He was pretty much screaming each time as Kendall hit his prostate dead on every time.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't you dare cum yet." Kendall growled, but started to stroke his leaking member. He threw head back as kendall continue assaulting his prostate as much as he could. Logan didn't dare stop his movement on Kendall's lap. Kendall squeezed his member hard enough that it hurt some, but he was blinded by his lust.

"Ahh! Kendall please let me cum!" He begged, moaning still.

"Why should I?" Kendall asked, leaning forward and biting down on Logan's collarbone.

"Because I'm your little whore!"

Kendall moaned and growled, stroking Logan faster and pounding harder into the smaller man. One final hit to his prostate and Logan was screaming as cum landed all over Kendall' hand and body with Logan letting out a scream.

"KENNNNNDDDAAAALLLL!"

"Fuck logan."

Kendall groaned as Logan insides tightened around him and came white-hot inside of the brunette. He pulled out moments later and threw Logan on the couch.

"Don't you ever, disobey me again." Kendall walked off, getting dressed as Logan was left in tears on the couch, hearing the sound of the Kendall slamming the front door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to think my awesome beta **TheApathyImp**, for this, Making this story possible, I have say I have other story to finish but I know you guys will love this I have thank people that have pushed me to write this I know probably hate me for how I writing kendall but It like AU so not probably how Kendall would act so I hope you love this story as much I love writing it for you, I'd love reviews know what you think and anything you want to tell me is fine.

This is chapter two, I know I got review about who you want logan to end up, but I honestly kinda have it planned out. I'm giving insiders to what going happen but enjoy It may not be best but I'm trying get plot moving more. I'm so happy for to have this chapter is up I know you all been waiting for a update.

I do not own big time rush nor do I have anything to do with them I disclaimer.

* * *

Logan hadn't moved from spot he was laying in, still naked on the couch. Finally his tears stopped, but he was feeling used and beaten (his cheek was still hurting from where his boyfriend had smacked it). Kendall's words echoed in his head. _'Don't disobey me again_.'

Logan frowned slightly and reached over, grabbing his phone off the coffee table, he knew he shouldn't for risk of more abuse, but he dialed James' number anyway. He prayed for one of the few times he could remember, silently begging his friend to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" James' voice was calm and even loving as he answered, and Logan could almost hear the smile in it.

"Hey James... do you mind coming and getting me? I want to leave... Kendall... he... he stormed out, I just... really need a friend." Logan voice sounded low and broken, especially over the phone.

"I'll be right there." James replied without hesitation.

Logan put phone down as soon the line went dead, then the tears started again, but he quickly pulled himself together and went into bedroom. He pulled out a nice pair of skinny jeans, and paired them with a black tank top. Sure, it wasn't much like his usual nerdy self but tonight he wanted to do things differently. He pulled on the clothes slowly, still slightly sore from the assault on his ass by Kendall.

He picked up his wallet and his phone turning it off, as he heard a horn outside. He quickly grabbed his keys and locked the door running down the stairs. As he jumped into Volvo waiting for him, he gave James a soft smile.

"Hey." Logan said, almost inaudibly.

"Logan what happened?" James' voice was laced with concern and he made no move to pull out of the parking lot.

"Kendall and I got into it after you left, it's okay, don't worry about it. I just want to get out of here." Logan sighed and leaned back in seat, before he knew it they were flying across town and screeching to a stop in a hotel parking lot.

"Did he hit you Logan?" James asked, voice laced with deep seriousness.

"James let it go, okay?" Logan was starting to get annoyed with James, but he knew it was just because he didn't want to answer the taller man.

Before Logan knew it, James was out of car and on his side pulling him out of his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Come with me."

James pulled logan into the hotel, the nicest hotel in town he noticed almost dryly. He was pulled onto the elevator, and soon they were on the 5th floor and James stopped at room 23. As he slid his key card into the door and opened it, he heard Logan ask something, but didn't listen before pulling him inside.

"Talk to me, Logan I'm your friend."

Logan's eyes bugged out of his head when he stepped closer, and leaned his forehead against his. Logan couldn't stop staring into those hazel eyes, full of love and life. He sighed and looked up at James again.

"Kendall's... not the same, he's changed. I'm scared..." was all Logan could get out, but he felt strong arms around him, it felt so right like this.

"James..."

"I'm sorry Logan... I want to protect you so bad but, I can't if you want to stay with him, he will probably keep hurting you." James said quietly, looking scared.

Logan knew James was right.

* * *

Kendall, was out at nearest bar, he had already downed 7 beers, and was currently flirting with prettiest girl he could find, he had already had his tongue in her mouth kissing her, Logan far from his mind. He didn't see Jo Taylor, across that bar, Logan's best friend, planning how to tell him that Kendall was cheating on him.

"So beautiful, where do you live?" Kendall slurred, grinning at the girl.

* * *

Logan had curled up in bed with James' arms around him, he knew Kendall would be mad at him, but Kendall had taken off. Logan shook his head as looking at James, who was probably the sexiest man alive.

_Wait _did he just think something about James being sexy? Logan couldn't deny that he had always had feeling for James way before Kendall, but he loved Kendall. Still, James would always have a part of his heart.

"James."

"Hmm?" he hummed, sounding half-asleep.

James started to run his fingers through the shorter man's hair, to try to soothe him.

"Kendall thinks you're In love with me..."

James head shot up and he looked at Logan. How could someone see through him so easily? James asked himself as he bit his lip.

"Logan, he don't deserve you... and maybe I am in love with you."

_James Diamond In love with me? No way, that couldn't be possible_. Logan took a deep breath, and looked at James who was slowly getting closer. Logan's hands came up and pushed James away.

"James, too close." Logan muttered running his own fingers through his hair.

"Logan I'm sorry, if this is weird I can take it back."

Logan didn't know what he wanted.

"James please just take me home." The tears was forming in his eyes again.

* * *

Before Logan knew it, he was back in the apartment, but it was after midnight and still no sight of Kendall... he started to cry, he wasn't holding back this time, he felt like he wanted to die. He turned on his phone and stared at the voicemails and texts.

Logan where are you, I need talk to you. ~ Jo

Logan sighed and called her, he didn't really want to talk right now but he knew he needed to.

"Logan, I was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow. I really need to tell you something... it's about Kendall."

Logan forced himself not to react emotionally.

"Okay meet me at 1 at the normal place. I gotta go now Jo." he hung up erasing all of the messages and voicemails.

* * *

It was about 4 am, when heard the door fly open. It was Kendall, and he was clearly drunk. Logan jumped up from the couch where he fallen asleep.

_"Get over here Logie bear."_

Logan walked over to him.

"Kendall are you drunk?"

"Yes I am. You're in trouble." Logan almost couldn't understand what the blonde was saying to him.

"Why?"

Before he knew it he had taken a punch to the rib, falling to the floorcase Kendall grabbed him by the hair. He was smacked across the face again, and then thrown back to the floor and kicked a few times.

"You fucked James didn't you!" Kendall's voice was angry, and it wasn't even a question.

"No I didn't! I swear!" Logan whimpered in pain.

"You're a liar, you dirty nasty little whore."

Logan eyes widened as he watched him pull out his pocket knife. Soon the cool metal was pressed again his now exposed stomach.

"Maybe I should brand you like the whore you are."

All Logan could do was let tears fall from his eyes. But luckily for him, Kendall chose that moment to pass out. Logan scrambled up and went to grab his things. Leaving the apartment he walked to the hospital, getting his own car and driving to Jo's house.

She answered the door, letting him in with a worried expression.

"What happened to you?" Bruises were already forming.

"I fell down the stairs." Logan lied, hating himself for it.

* * *

Logan had been off the next day so he had no choice but to drive back home, but not before having his talk with Jo and hearing about the girl Kendall had been with.

When he got there, Kendall was passed out in bed, so he decided to drink a cup of coffee at the table while replaying everything in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's body was literally shaking. He didn't know what to do. Jo had just told him what Kendall had done at that bar; he actually left with her, no doubt they had sex. SEX! Logan was so pissed, upset, mad, sad. He slammed his coffee cup on the table as his phone started to buzz. He stared at the text, which was from James.

_Logan, what happened? I got your text about Kendall, do you want me come over?_

Logan ran his fingers over the screen. He had canceled his lunch with Jo, so he texted James back.

_Not right now, I'm going to talk to him, but then I might need you to come over and get me._

He sat his phone back down. It was almost noon now, and Logan watched Kendall stumble out of their bedroom. Logan had a dead set frown on his face.

"Hey Logie, I missed you."

Kendall backed up at the bruises on Logan's cheeks, but didn't say anything.

"Did you cheat on me, Kendall? And don't lie. I heard about what you did at bar last night."

Kendall's face turned to stone.

"Logan, did you spy on me?"

Logan snapped his head toward Kendall.

"Excuse me, but I don't follow you around like a lost puppy. Now answer me."

Kendall didn't say a thing but grabbed Logan by his shirt and pulled him to another room.

"I think you need to be punished for that. " He could hear the anger laced in Kendall's voice; Logan's eyes widened. Logan was able to grab his phone right before Kendall pulled him and chucked Logan into a closet, locking the door.

"Kendall, let me out, NOW!" Logan screamed and begged and banged on door, feeling tears starting.

Logan picked up his phone and started to type out a message.

_He locked me in a closet, I can't get out. __H_e hit the send button. A few minutes later he had reply from James.

_what? I'm coming over and beating him to death, Logie._

Logan mouth dropped as he read the message, but he sighed.

_No, he will get mad if you come over, please don't. I got this._

When James didn't text back, Logan fell asleep. When he woke up it was almost 6 p.m. Kendall had locked him in the closet all day.

He moved back, kicking at the closet door non-stop. The door suddenly flung open and Kendall pulled him out by his hair, throwing him to the ground. Logan got a mouth full of carpet as Kendall looked down at him.

"I'm going to practice. Don't follow me."

Kendall walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

Logan quickly dialed James number, waiting for him to pick up.

"James, come over, I'm...yes, I'm out of the closet. Kendall left, he won't be home till late. Please, I need you..."

Logan hung up almost to tears again. He sat on the couch, still wearing clothes from last night, noticing that blood was staining the jeans. He didn't care. He wished he was working right now and was away from the house.

He didn't want to go back to James' hotel room, although his heart was speeding up at the thought of last night. James had come so close to kissing him. Logan actually kinda wanted him to. Maybe he would kiss James...then he and Kendall would be even.

Less then 10 minutes passed when Logan heard a knock on the door. It was James at door, and he pushed his way inside. When he saw the bruises on Logan's cheeks, he huffed with anger.

"Dammit Logan, I know he hit you, don't lie!" Logan flinched at James' yelling.

James got it then and wrapped his arms around Logan as Logan started crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He kissed his forehead. James hated seeing Logan so battered and beaten. He wanted to kill Kendall so bad for this.

Logan sat in James' arms for a while until he looked up at James and smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. I know I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Logan. Kendall's stupid," James said sourly.

Logan couldn't believe he was really dragging James into this whole mess between him and Kendall. Not wanting to be in this apartment at all, he stood up, looking at James.

"I wanna go, let's leave."

James nodded and not wanting to upset his friend, he grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the apartment. He led him down to his car, and then James was speeding down the road, coming up to a small burger joint.

"You hungry?" James asked.

Logan frowned. "A little."

James was soon out of the car, and went over to Logan's side to pull him out, wanting him to eat something. They went inside and sat down at a table. Logan didn't really want to eat; he was too upset. He just wanted to cry.

"Logan, cheer up... " James put his hand on top of his and smiled.

"I'm trying to. I'm sorry, James." James could always make Logan smile but right now, he wasn't. All Logan wanted was to run and hide.

James held his hand, squeezing gently. Logan smiled and moved closer to James, resting his head on his shoulder as James ordered for both of them.

James then brought up the time that they tried to create a perfume and James put hot sauce in it. Logan giggled at that.

"Logan, remember that time I did your hair and you ended up spraying me with the shower head?"

Logan busted out laughing.

"I do. We were so wet, it wasn't even funny."

There food came and Logan picked at it, eating a little here and there.

James finally pulled him outside, and Logan slid back into his car. James got inside and drove off, Logan dozing. When he woke up he saw that they were at a lake. No one was around but the two of them. James rubbed his thumb on the side of Logan's cheek.

"James..."

Logan knew this was going to happen. His heart actually felt alive, like it was meant to beat again, as he felt James lean over toward him, lips pressing to his. Shock went through Logan's whole body. _He was kissing his best friend._ Logan pushed himself over toward James. Feeling James' fingers thread into his hair, he deepened the kiss, As James' tongue pushed past his lips, they began fighting for dominance. James won, Logan letting out a soft moan. Logan was starting to lose air. He could feel himself getting hard and hoped he wasn't alone in that.

It was then that James dragged Logan into his lap, putting his seat back. As Logan's digits pulled at his hair, James moaned at the feeling, wishing that he could take this farther. His eyes was blown over with lust, and he finally pulled away from Logan, looking deep into shorter man eyes.

"Logan, we have stop."

"I know, I just don't want to..."

He was breathing heavily and crawled off of James' lap back into his own seat. He could smell 'Cuda man spray that now was on him because of James. He cursed under his breath. He felt so much more love with James than he did with Kendall.

"We should get you back home before Kendall gets back," James said quietly.

Logan had this feeling of utter pain, feeling like James wanted to dump him off to the side. Maybe he thought this all was a mistake. Kendall was going to know what happened and Logan would end up in pain and with more bruises covering his body.

Before he knew it Logan was at home, James pulling him out of the car. He headed back up to his apartment, his stomach turning. He wanted to shower, get the smell of James off him. He doubted Kendall would be home anytime soon.

"Stay with me," Logan begged.

"Of course."

Logan unlocked his apartment and went inside, feeling like throwing up.

"Going to shower," Logan muttered as he grabbed some clean sweatpants and an over-sized shirt, heading into the bathroom.

James only nodded as he watched Logan disappear. He went into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Logan turned on hot water to where it was burning and stepped into the shower. The water burned as it hit his body. He lathered up his hair and body then rinsed off the soap and shampoo. About 15 minutes later, he stepped out, taking a towel and drying off as he dressed. He walked into the living room watching James as he was sitting on couch. Logan felt so guilty.

"James..."

Logan slowly walked up to James and sat next to him, James wrapping his arms around him. He eventually fell asleep. James slipped out of his arms and kissed Logan's forehead.

"I love you, Logie. Forever and always."

James made his way to the door, slipping outside and looking back at his sleeping beauty.


End file.
